Cutting Room Floor
Cutting Room Floor is a mod created for that adds features that were originally intended to be in the game but didn't make it to the final stage. This includes quests, characters, items, scenes and much more. Features (WIP) Characters *Aleuc *Argi Farseer *Captain Metilius *College Guard *Froa *Grushnag *Herebane Sorenshield *Karinda *Mazgak *Mithorpa Nasyal *Saarthal Miners *Spirit of the Ancient Traveler *Steirod *Sulvar the Steady *Talib *Tasius Tragus *Thjollod *Trilf *Uglarz *Viding Items * Briarheart Geis - Carried by Forsworn Briarheart at Lost Valley Redoubt * Circle of Vitality * Falmer Supple Bow - Added to Falmer leveled lists, can now temper * Gallus' Decoded Journal - Will now appear in Nightingale Hall once the final major portion of the Thieves Guild quest is done * Habd's Death Letter - Available in Frostflow Abyss * Letter to Vals Veran - Available in Hillgrund's Tomb * Letter from Harkon -Added to Malkus in Forebears' Holdout * Mzinchaleft Guard's Note * Sild's Staff - Available on Sild the Warlock in Rannveig's Fast, Allows the Dragonborn to summon subjugated ghosts * Spectral Arrow - Spell tome will be given to the Dragonborn as a reward for completing Infiltration, instead of "Detect Life" * Stormcloak Cuirass (Sleeves) - Added to leveled lists * Vampire Gauntlets - Added to Vampire leveled lists Quests * Animal Pelt Collection - Given by Aela at Jorrvaskr in Whiterun (Radiant) * A Wife For Mauhulakh - Given by Mauhulakh * Filling Soul Gems - Given by Sergius Turrianus at the College of Winterhold (Radiant) * Hitting the Books - Added dialogue with Mirabelle Ervine * Proving Honor - Aela can now be chosen as the Dragonborn's Shield-Sister * Research Thief - Given by Nirya at the College of Winterhold (Radiant) * Rogue Wizard - Given by Tolfdir (Radiant) * Runil's Dark Past * Supply Line - Given at Frost River Farm * Shalidor's Insights - Added missing fortify magicka scroll to the reward table * The Missing Apprentices - Given by Phinis Gestor at the College of Winterhold * Tolfdir the Absent-Minded - Given by Tolfdir at the College of Winterhold (Radiant) * Mourning - NPCs who lose friends or loved ones may mourn for a set period of time. Locations * Barleydark Farm - Restored farm occupied by Mithorpa Nasyal * Castle Dour Tower - Restored tower above General Tullius' room * Cidhna Mine - Restored escape passage * Frostbark Lumber Mill - Abandoned sawmill * Frost River Farm - Restored Meadery; Comes with Supply Line quest * Heljarchen - Restored village surrounding Nightgate Inn * Hoarfrost Grotto - Small cave * Irontree Mill - Restored Sawmill * Maiden-Loom Manor - Lillith Maiden-Loom's house outside Whiterun Stables * Riften - Restored southeast city gate * Stonehills - Restored village; Argi Farseer's, Aleuc's and Talib's houses * Thalmor Justiciar HQ in Solitude - One commander and four Justiciars * Trilf's House - Trilf and Steirod live here * Wintersand Manor - Nazeem and Ahlam's house at Chillfurrow Farm Scenes * DialogueRiftenRatway * DialogueWhiterun * DialogueWhiterun * DialogueGenericVigilantsOfStendarr * Windhelm - 2 scenes * Solitude - 3 scenes * MS06StartPotemaEscapesScene Other * Restored the Omen of Warding and Stop Rune powers. These were originally designed as Black Book rewards but there is no book to place them in. Instead, they have been attached to standing stones hidden on Solstheim. * Pack Spiders! You can now create a pack spider in White Ridge Barrow that can haul some extra loot for you. Be careful, they're fragile, and you can only have one following you at a time. * Glowing Spiders! Another spider you can also make in White Ridge Barrow that produces light while following you around. They will last for 2 in-game hours, or until killed, whichever comes first. * Black-Heart Blight. A cut disease intended to be added to Ash Spawns which reduces carry weight by 10. Requirements * patch 1.5.80+ *Unofficial Skyrim Special Edition Patch Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Quest Mods Category:Skyrim: Cutting Room Floor